


Day 3

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, First Time, Fluff, It Gets Worse, Romance, Smut, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: It's stupid, he knows, because truly it's not his first time and neither is hers. Yet, it's a first time for the both of them together, and he sure as hell wants this to be remarkable.





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 1994 AU also know as the one I use in most of my works when referring to Hotch's assignment back to when he worked for the Ambassador Prentiss.

DAY 3: FIRST TIME

.

Aaron Hotchner is not that kind of man to lose his grip on himself, he's never the one nervous, fidgeting with his tie or simply trembling from the mere possibility of something. But that's the state he finds himself at this very moment.

It's stupid, he knows, because truly it's not his first time and neither is hers. Yet, it's a first time for the both of them together, and he sure as hell wants this to be remarkable. Why? He loves her, that's enough reason, and he's sure of that for as long as he lives and breathes.

Part of it might as well have to do with the fact that he's in an assignment – the Ambassador wouldn't appreciate security guys banging his daughter, would she? – and the other half is certainly about how much of a boy he feels towards her. As he defined himself, it's stupid.

His erection rests against her inner thigh, so close to where he's dreading to be for a while now. Emily sucks a mark on his neck, his head suddenly tilting backwards only the slightest as he hisses in faded pain. Feminine fingers comb his black hair, keeps him close therefore their mouths can find their routes back to each other.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, gingerly because he's not quite sure he'll be able to stop by the instant he enters her. "Tell me, Emily"

"I am" the Ambassador's daughter whispers, her breath fanning his cheeks.

And Hotch reaches for protection because the last way he wants to be remembered by her is for lack of respect over everything he had sworn absolute secrecy. She nods her acknowledgement that she's ready for this as much as he is, locking her legs around his waist whilst maneuvering his tip to border her entrance.

His eyes darken as he pushes into her, slowly and thoroughly until he's buried deep within her tight channel. Hotch grunts, her taut nipples brushing against his naked torso in a fluid motion created by the film of sweat enveloping them. That's the minute he settles, kisses her lovingly so to prove to her his point.

He breaks the touch, lids unhooding lust-filled orbs and announcing him silently that there's just so much more ahead for them. The younger Prentiss nods, quiet, ready, and the love he sees reflected in her is what he needs to keep going.


End file.
